Lillie's Fury
by AngelBolt
Summary: Lillie's just another girl tirned teen until a lightning bolt hits a birthday present, and Lillie finds herself in the Nntwork of Neopia. Finding her pets, back and forth, New Years School Dance, life sure get messed, But Lillie can get through it, Right?
1. Main charachters

Main Characters

Lillie: A thirteen year old girl who receives a digital notebook for her birthday. During a lighting storm, the notebook, which was charging, somehow made an inter-dimensional path. to the world of Neopia. Lillie is the only one who really knows how to work the thing.

Haikiu: Lillie's Lupe a strong leader, but her real strength is in he intelligence. somewhat collected, Haikiu's donation to the team is the ability to recognize problems and create a plan.

NeoEihpos: Lillie's Aisha. pet with the most levels. been in most battles. aids Haikiu's plans using her experiences.

Penny731: Lillie's pet Calm and caring, Penny731 takes care of her friends and makes sure they're alright

Tygerlillii: Lillie's Kougra A strong leader, Tygerlillii takes control when Lillie's away. with a strong team, she learns how to fight.

Vivvie: Lillie's Best friend. Though very athletic, Viv's grades aren't that good. While Lillie's the type who would rather stay in and work on her grades, Vivvie's the opposite. That's why they get together so well. While not so good at keeping care of her pets, Vivvie's one of the best at the games.

TinkerNoodle: Vivvie's Lupe. A sort of comic relief, She's always keeping almost anyone in stitches and a cast, or completely annoyed. A fairly good fighter, She prefers her jokes as a diversion, and that's a weapon of her own.

NamelessSunlight: Vivvie's Zafara. The youngest of the group, Sunny's still learning the basics. The one thing that stands out is her uncanny sense of when something wrong will happen.

NamelessMoonbeam: Vivvie's Draik. One of the best fighters around,

Beam keeps the enemy struggling. Strong, fast, she's hands down one of the strongest. Her downside is she always doesn't think things through.


	2. Shocking, isn't it?

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long, There have been a lot of power outages here, with the hurricane and all... anyway, this is dedicated to Digimon American Cager, for my first reviewer, no matter how small it was. Anyway, here you go! -AngelBolt**

Lillie stepped back and admired her pile of gifts. Her friends had just left and were going back to their homes. The pile contained nothing special, just the usual. some books, plushies, and a video game she already owned, with no way to return it. Just another day.

"Lillie, we have something for you! Can you please come up?" Lillie's mom's voice echoed down the hallway.

_Great,_ Lillie thought, _probably a new list of chores. You turn 13, and now your suddenly more responsible._

Luckily, there were no chores. Just another gift.

"Lillie' Do you remember that package I came home with?"

Lillie wearily answered,"Yes, that's what you won at that raffle from work."

"Yes and since I got one from my company all ready, Well, we decided, since it's..."

"What your father is trying to say is, he won a digital notebook, and he wants it to be your gift."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"You bet! I want to see how this thing works."

Lillie tore the wrapping to shreds, careful not to rip up any instructions or warranties. That would be bad.

"Oh, dad this is so cool! What's this?"

Lillie held up the screen. It said "Welcome to the Digibook system. Please input your name to create your account." Lillie did that. Lillian."Password?" Tygerlillii. "Enable Internet access?"

"Wait, dad, does this get Internet?"

"I think so. It's meant for work, so yes, it should."

"Sweet! Do you think I can get Neopets?"

"It's possible, if we find the right plug-ins. But we'll worry about that later. Now's the time to see what this can do!"

"Mabey not. It says for system to work, it needs to recharge using the, uh, cable thingie."

"Aww. Well, you'd better charge that up. Then I think it's time for bed."

"What? But mom, I'm thirteen now. Why do I still need to go to bed so early?"

"Because we're your parents. Now, plug this into your computer. By the time you wake up, it should be done charging."

"Do I have to go to sleep, or can I just read the instructions?"

"Fine. You can read it for one hour. But then it's lights out!"

"Alright. Deal. 'Night!"

"Goodnight birthday girl!"

Forty five minutes later:

"_Here we are, charging. Warning: Do not charge in the middle of severe electrical storms. Uh oh. Lillie"_ glanced out the window as a bolt of lightning struck about a mile away.

"_I think that's severe enough."_

Lillie reached over to unplug the notebook. It said it was loading Internet preferences, starting with the home page, Neopets. Right when Lillie touched the plug, a bolt of lightning struck the power line outside her room! The current went through the cord and into the plug Lillie was touching. Lillie was too startled to scream, and it came and went so quickly, it didn't seem like it had really happened.

A little while later, Lillie woke up. Something wasn't right. She now had her Notebook with her, and she was now wearing jeans and T-shirt instead of her pajamas. But something else was out of place. It was cold. She opened her eyes, and shivered. She was covered in a blanket of snow, now Falling. Why was it snowing in her room? She looked around a little more. Everything was a blinding white. This wasn't her room.  
"Mom? Dad? Where am I?"

"Hold! Who are you?"

A tall blue figure started to emerge from th distance. Why did it seem so familiar?

"I'm Lillie. Where am I?"

"You're on the peak of Terror mountain."

"WHA?"

**So, that's it! Lillie's now at the top of terror mountain, with something staring at her. What happened? That's for me to write and you to find out then!**


	3. Where am I?

**All right! Thanks for reviewing, It's really apreciated. To **

**To DAC: I'm not quite sure I understand your review. I saw those Neopets, they're pretty cool are they yours?**

**And my head still hurts after that Pass stamp. Ouch. **

**And here we go! **

"You're at the peak of Terror Mountain"

"What?"

That was all she remembered. Soon after, she was freezing in the snow. Her last glimpse of sight showed the figure in the snow coming close, and closer. Lillie tried to sit up, but was too tired. All she could do was open her eyes. And this is what she saw.

She was in a small room, with some beds, and nearby a table full of weird looking berries and plants. There was a nice little fire in the corner, with a stand packed to breaking point of books.

_Who lives here?_ Lillie thought to herself, as her attention turned to the door that was opening.

"Hello there. Are you feeling better?"

"I... I think so. What happened?"

You nearly froze to death out there. I can't see how you could survive out there in what you have on. How did you get up here?"

"I'm not really sure. One minute I was home, and the next I was out there in the snow."

"That does seem strange. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"I'm a human of course."

"Human? that must be a new neopet..."

"NEOPET?" Lillie was startled by her answer. _Neopet? Wait, wasn't Terror Mountain that... Oh no._ Lillie sat up, to find the face of Taelia awaiting her.

"Wow. Taelia said, looking at her face."You look a lot like a faerie. But no wings. But you're not gray at all."

"Please tell me. Am I really in Neopia?"

"Of course! That's what your moving book said."

"My moving book? You mean my Notebook?"

"Sure, if that's what you call it."

_Oh no. It can't be. When the notebook was loading the files on Neopets, right when it got hit by that blast, it must have created a hole into the different places!_ Lillie buried her face in her hands, getting an unexpected surprize.

On her hands, there were scars. They followed the raised points on her hands, forming a hand print. _That must have happened when I got shocked._

"Please Taelia. Is there anything I can do to thank you for saving me?"

"Well, since the storm's been so fierce, I haven't gotten many visitors for quests. When the storm dies down, it would help if you got me some items."

As soon as Taelia asked that, her notebook pinged. On the screen, it said this.

"Something has happened! Taelia asks you for a quest. Do you want to accept?"

_That's weird. it's almost like I'm living the game._

All right. I'll do it!"

Okay, Taelia read off the list of the needed items.

"Hmm. Non magical grape chia pop? I think I have that already. I wonder..." Lillie rambled off, pressing buttons on the screen.

"Let's see, give to Taelia."

When Lillie selected this, the pop appeared in front of Taelia.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know yet. Anything else?"

"Well, I do have some other things."

As Taelia gave her another item, Lillie checked her inventory and Deposit box.

"Well, I don't have that. Let's see what the shop wizard says. Here it is. Gelert day Sandwich 2000Np, not bad. And buy!"  
The sandwich was presented in front of Lillie, who then gave it to Taelia.

"And that's it! For your help with the quest, I present you with this coupon. It's for an ice cream in the valley. Now then, I suppose we'd better wait till the storm clears out."

"With all due respect, I think I might be able to get out. Besides, I need to find my NeoPets."

"All right. Good luck."

Lillie waved goodbye as she pressed explore on the screen. "Let's try, Neopia Central" Lillie waved goodbye to the mountain faerie as she dissapeared.

_What a strange girl. Wait. Did she say, her Neopets? I'd better tell Fyoria. She'll want to know about this. _Taelia walked over to the large glass globe at the side of the room, and waved her hands over it.

"You have reached Fyoria's castle. How may I help you?"

"This is Taelia. I need to speak with Fyoria right away!"

"One moment." Taelia sighed as she listened to the music playing. _Why does the music always sound the same?_

"Queen Fyoria speaking."

"My queen. This is Taelia. I have just had a strange encounter."

"What kind of encounter?"

"I found what appears to be a wingless, grayless faerie. I request an immediate audience!"

"Request granted. Please come to my castle at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you my queen."

Back with Lillie:

_This is so cool! I'm zooming straight towards Neopia central. Then I can find my Neopets, and figure out how to get out of here. Where would they be anyway? Probably at the neohome. I can't wait to see them!_

Lillie enjoyed the short trip to Neopia Central. Because she has some unexpected surprises when she finds her neopets...

**And that's it! Lillie's going to have to find her pets, and hope they know who she is. And what about Taelia? What will The queen do about Lillie? Well, I'm gonna tell you! But later. The more you review, the faster it comes!**


	4. Oh, crudmuffin

**Hi everyone! Star, I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long. And I was getting pushed constantly. Well, it turns out this was on my dad's side of the computer for some derranged reason, most likely when mine was under construction, and for a while it wouldn't upload. **

Off at Fyoria's Castle, Taelia arrived. She wore her best cloak. It was a big deal to see the queen.

"Queen Fyoria will see you now." A small faerie said after poking her head out the door. Taelia stood up and entered the room. It was beautiful. White and Purple everywhere. All leading up to the throne, where the queen herself was seated.

"Taelia, I'm so glad to see you. What was this about trouble?"

"Well, my queen, I was out taking a walk, when that storm hit. While heading back, I found the strange creature."

"What kind of creature?"

"I'm not quite sure. She was just laying in the snow, carrying a small flashing thing. It was wearing completely inapropriate clothes for the climate, and fainted because of the cold. When I took her to shelter, she awoke, kindly did a quest, and started panicking. She left..."

She left in the middle of the storm?"

"Yes. It pressed a button on that strange blinking screen, said something about 'her neopets', and then she just disappeared!"

"What did she look like?"

"She almost looked like a Faerie, but she had no wings. But she wasn't grey at all! My queen, what should we do?"

"Send out an all notice bulletin to every faerie. Keep a sharp eye out for her. When we find this creature, bring her here. We'll have her tell us what's going on."

"Yes my queen. Is there anything I can do?"

Yes. Can you describe what she looked like?"

"All right. She was about five feet tall, with yellow hair. She had what looked like blue pants made out of a rough material. And she had a red t-shirt on. But that's all I can remember."

"All right. Thank you Taelia." The queen said after thinking. "Why don't you go back to Terror mountain. We'll find whatever that thing was."

"Thank you my queen. You are most magnificent." And with that, the snow faerie left the giant room, leaving Fyoria to arrange a search.

Meanwhile, With Lillie:

"This is so cool!" Lillie shouted out as she neared the ground. Slowing down, she tried to land on her feet, but it didn't work. With a loud thunk, she fell head first into the dirt.

"Okay, that wasn't. Now then, where do I go now?" Lillie thought as she looked at her surroundings.

They were astonishing. The picture on the screen was nothing compared to the flat picture shown on the site. The buildings looked so inviting, she wanted to just go right in. And she would have, had she not stepped on that flier.

"'Wanted?' Oh no." Lillie uttered the words as she looked at the description. 'Strange creature seen at terror mountain, Five feet tall, yellow hair, looks like wingless light faerie.'

_This is not good. What can I do? How many have been passed out?_ She looked around, to see assorted Faeries handing out these posters.

Oh great. Where can I go? I need to find my neopets But where would they be? Oh right, The neohome!" Lillie quietly said, while running off to avoid a nearing earth faerie.

"Go to Neohome!" Lillie shouted, a little louder than she expected. Causing everyone to look at her, including the Faeries hunting her down.

"There she is! Get her!" An water faerie shouted behind her. Right as everyone was drawing near her, she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

"I heard her say something about a Neohome"

But we need to know what home that was."

"I can tell you," A voice came out of the crowd, silencing everyone.

"Listen. She's still in Neopia central. She's on Market street..."

Again with Lillie:

"Let's see. no, no, here it is! My neohome." Lillie said, while running across the grass. "Wow, this dump is mine? Mental note, splurge on some furnishings."

As she stepped in the doorway, Lillie saw her Neopets, All four of them.

"Wow. they look so, different in real life." The girl whispered to herself.

Hey, who are you? A gelert called out, bringing a bag of food in.

"Oh my god, she's the one they've been looking for!" A young Xweetok popped out of a pile of rags.

"No wait, let me explain! My name is Lillie..."

"Funny, that's mine!" A kougra shouted out, claws sharpened and ready to attack.

"Of course, I named you!"

"You didn't name me, out caretaker angelbolt did!"

"You don't get it, I am angelbolt!"

"You're not angelbolt!"

"Enough!" A blue Lupe came out of the corner.

"Sorry Haikiu, didn't mean to disturb you."

"Don't talk." The Lupe came up to the girl, and deeply looked at her.

"You really are her, aren't you?"

"Yes! See, I'll show you."

Lillie said with relief, pulling out her notebook. She opened up to the quickref page for her pets.

"That's us!" A small Aisha pointed to her picture.

"Yup! That's all of you."

"So, how did you get here?"

"I don't really know. One minute I was home, and the next I'm at terror mountain. I've got these weird markings..."

"Let me see that!" Haikiu grabbed Lillie's wrist, dragging her into the light. "I've never seen such markings. How did you get them?"

"Once again, I don't know. I just grabbed at this thing while it was charging. Lightning hit it, And I passed out. Otherwise, your guess is awell backed up as mine."

"Really, Is that all?" Everyone turned around to see a collection of faeries standing in the doorway.

"What do you want? Another pet, Zafara by the looks of it, stood up, ready to defend.

"She needs to come with us to Queen Fyoria. If you come peacefully, it will make it easier." An air faerie stepped forward, and offered out a hand.

Lillie snapped back, "No way! I need to get home!"

"Look kid. We have orders from the queen of Neopia herself."

"Well she's not the queen of me!"

"All right, that's it!" A fire faerie waved her hands, and a small burning barrier closed around the shocked human.

"What are you doing, let me go!" Lillie reached out between the flaming bars, getting scorched in the process.

"I don't think so. We tried to go easy, but you didn't listen. We're taking you there whether you want to or not!" An earth faerie joined in, lifting Lillie up.

"You guys can help at any time!"

"How? Those are faeries. We can't defeat them! Lillie!"

The pets screamed after there newfound owner, as she was being lifted away.

But she wasn't going down without a fight. _One quick move, and mabey I can at least get this to them._ Lillie aimed carefully, and flicked her digital notebook out of the flying prison.

"Hey, I see something!" Sophie the Aisha called out. The notebook dropped on the ground in front of them.

"This is angelbolt's. we've got to help her!"

"How?" Ty spoke up, with her typical doubting attitude."None of us can fly, well. Except for moonbeam, but she's not here!"

"Really? Where'd she go?"

"Where else? To spend the few Neopoints tinkernoodle scrounged up." A red lupe walked up from next door.

"Unless a faerie paint brush comes along, we're not getting to Fyoria any time soon."

"Wait, let me think." Haikiu reached out and took the glowing screen. "If she can get to all these different worlds, why cant we?"

"Oh, brilliant miss brainiac. You don't know how to work that thing!"

"But I can try. Let's see. Explore, here it is, Faerieworld. Hold on, I think this is it!" Everyone grabbed onto the book, while someone touched the little cloud. Before they knew it, they were zooming through the sky.

**All right. Lillie's been taken prisoner, her pets are messing up her new present, and there's absolutely no hope they're gonna make it. But who believes me anyways?**


End file.
